


The PokéLovers Beginning

by SexiBraixen



Series: The PokéLover [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dominant, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Lots of Lemons, Multi, Pokemon X Human, Pokephilia, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Straight Sex, believe it or not there is actually a plot in here, mc is bi, pokemon sex, reverse poke harem, vaginal intercourse, where is the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexiBraixen/pseuds/SexiBraixen
Summary: Kaiah is a simple girl with not so simple needs. She just never understood what they were until she meets Calidi, a female Braixen that introduces her to a whole secret side of the world.Now she's starting to see Pokémon in a whole new light.





	1. Chapter One: Calidi

Kaiah strode along the sidewalk, bored out of her mind once again. Although she had been the one to be extremely over enthusiastic about being chosen to head to the store for her mother (she was dreadfully bored, being stuck in the house all day), she failed to take into account the sheer boringness of shopping. So she took the scenic route to Slateport Public Market, as she lived all the way in New Mauville, hoping to encounter something interesting along the way.

While she walked, the dark haired teen couldn't help but remember a dream she had had recently. It was another one of those, you know, _dream_ dreams. The kind where she knew she was dreaming, on some level, but that didn't stop her from being pissed when her younger brother woke her up. But that wasn't the point. The point was, what the dream was about. It wasn't the first time she dreamed of a Pokémon. That was a normal occurrence. But it _was_ the first time she dreamed of a Pokémon sexually.

She couldn't tell which Pokémon it was, but that didn't really matter compared to how it felt. Kaiah was not innocent, only having had masturbated once and frequently reading smut, but she was a virgin. It was very strange to her, especially since she was raised with a pokephilia hating family. 

She could safely assume that the Pokémon was a fire type, just based on the pure heat alone. But then, she was also inclined to go for a psychic type, as she could feel herself being physically restrained by some strange force. And, if her research was correct, psychic types could plant dreams into others heads. And if that was the case, then her next question would be why? She never really paid attention to Pokémon that way. It just didn't make sense.

She passed an Electrike, and her eyes were drawn to the spot between its- no, his- back legs. The electric type looked up, tilted his head, before turning and quickly bounding into the tall grass. Kaiah sighed. She looked up at the slightly grey sky as she walked.

Another thing she noticed, was that the Fire-Psychic type pokemon from her dream was definitely _not_ male. Which then brought up the subject of Kaiahs sexuality. She wasn't interested in girls, at least she didn't thinks so before. Now, she wasnt so sure.

It was then that the female heard a faint noise. She broke off track as she stepped in the direction of the noise. As she got closer, she realized that it sounded more like... moaning? Now determined to find the source, Kaiah walked further into the wilderness.

She finally stumbled upon a sight she could never forget. Leaning against a tree, there was a yellow fox-like pokemon. She had slender, furry black legs and long red tufts of fur sticking out of her large ears. She was an unusual sight in a place like Hoenn, but that wasn't what caught Kaiahs attention.

One of the fox's delicate, furry white paws was being pushed between her wide open legs, vigorously rubbing her thin pink slit. Her head was dropped back against the tree behind her, her tongue rolled out as she moaned louder. She seemed to be enjoying herself at first, but Kaiah noticed the Pokémon also seemed to be highly frustrated, as if she had been trying to bring herself over for days and still got no result. Kaiah didn't know how, but she somehow ended up between the fox's legs. She pushed the females paw out of the way, drawing a surprised squeak from her, and placed her head between her legs. Kaiahs tongue thruster into the females hot tunnel, causing her to moan loudly and fall back against the tree trunk. "Kyaaa...!"

Kaiah tasted a Pokémon for the first time, and wow did she taste good. The human eagerly lapped up the fox's spicy tasting love juices as she quickly brought the Pokémon to orgasm in a matter of minutes. Said pokemon was completely shocked.

She had been trying to get herself off since forever, and never could. But suddenly this-this _human female_ comes along and makes her cum within seconds. Coincidence? _I think not,_ the fox thought as the human happily licked her fingers clean. _I think I'll keep this one._

"Heh, sorry girl. I don't know what came over me..." Kaiah trailed off as the fox looked at her with an odd gleam in her pretty ruby eyes. **-No problem... Kaiah. I am Calidi. We should definitely hang out more often, no?-** as the fire Pokémon spoke into a surprised teens mind, she pushed the girl onto her back, then slowly crawled on top to straddle Kaiahs hips. She ground her once-again wet entrance against Kaiahs clothed crotch. Both females moaned. 

"W-wait, Calidi was it? I seriously..." **-Don't know if this is right? Don't worry, Kaiah. Is it any business of the humans who you are attracted to? I think not.-** Calidi purred as she slowly began unbuttoning Kaiahs black and red checked shirt, which was tied up to reveal her finely toned midriff. "Well... that's good enough for me." It was as Calidi was about to rip her bra off that Kaiah remembered. "Wait! I still have to go to the store for my mom. She'll send the entire police force after my ass if I'm not back soon."

Calidi seemed to think for a moment, then sighed. **-Fine. I'll accompany you, then we can finish what we started after you deliver to your mother. Capische?-** Kaiah nodded eagerly. Calidi allowed her to stand and throw her shirt back on. "I'll try and make this real quick, k babe?" She could see the fox was in serious heat- either that or she was just that horny. The fire type grinned quickly. **-Well then, onwards to Slateport!-**


	2. Two: Malum and Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of mischievous dark types are horny. Kaiah and Calidi just happen to be around.

Kaiah found herself smiling as she entered Slateport city. With Calidi now walking beside her, twirling her stick-wand absently and staring at all the sights around the city, she felt as if a hole she never noticed was suddenly filled up.

"Although you haven't met my buddy, I'd still like to give you this TM for your pretty fox friend... that is, if your willing to pay the price, hm?" For once, Kaiah was irritated with the peddlers blatant flirting. And it wasn't even because she was a teenager. Maybe it was because Calidi was right there. "No thanks, dude. I'm just here for my mom-" suddenly, a dark blur dashed by, tripping the peddler up and causing him to fall face first into the ground.

Not really caring about the guy, Kaiah jumped slightly at the random encounter. Calidi was smirking smugly at the grounded male human. "We should go and... finish shopping. Yeah. C'mon, Cal."

Off behind the shipyard, the same dark blur came to a sudden stop in front of a cardboard box. 

"Aye, Delta! 'Tis me. I got somethin interestin' for us." A dark, furry head poked out of the box. The mightyenas red eyes gleamed. "You don't mean...?" 

The houndoom nodded vigorously. "Fresh meat, in the literal sense. She gotta be about 17 or 18, probably younger then she looks. And, what are the chances that she has a female Pokémon with her, and no pokeballs? Not to mention she reeked of sex." The mightyena crawled out of the box.

"Well, what're we sittin' around here for, looking pretty? As my Ma always said, 'you'll never get what you want handed to you on a silver platter. You gotta get out and take whatcha want.'"

Meanwhile, Kaiah and Calidi were strolling towards the exit of Slateport, hands and paws full of bags.

Calidi stopped suddenly. -I sense something.- Kaiah also stopped. "What is it?"

-Well, its more of a lack of sense. It's just a big empty spot on my radar. The kind that dark types create.-

"Well, we've got us a smart one here, Malum."

"And check out that female. The human one."

The girls whirled around, coming face to face with a mightyena and a houndoom. And judging by the large, throbbing red meat stick dangling between their back legs, a horny pair.

"Uh oh..."

It wasn't long before the two girls were herded back into the trees, unable to fight the strong dark type Pokémon. Once they were far out of hearing distance, the houndoom shoved Kaiah to the ground. 

"Now, for a little fun..." 

The mightyena proceeded to attack Calidi, taking the psychic type by surprise. She was knocked onto her back. The houndoom, Malum, started tearing Kaiahs clothes from her body. Her shirt was the first to go, followed shortly by her shorts, bra, then finally her underwear. Before the teen could so much as beg him not to, she was rolled onto her hands and knees and she felt a thick, hot rod press invadingly against her spread pussy lips. She froze. 

"P-please, houndoom... don't, I'm a virgin..."

She could hear the vicious grin in his voice as he said, "Then that makes this so much better." Then, without so much as a warning, he promptly shoved his rock hard dick as far as possible into the humans impossibly tight, moist cunt, tearing a scream from her throat. She didn't even notice that Calidi was receiving the same treatment from the mightyena, as her eyes were rolled back into her head as the male Pokémon on top of her ruthlessly stole her virginity, ripping screech after screech from her with every violent thrust of his cock.

He growled, and Kaiah lost feeling in her arms and legs. But since the houndoom had control of her hips, she could only drop her front into the dirty ground beneath her and allow herself to be fucked like a... well, animal. 

She could feel the beginnings of his pre-cum dripping inside her, and she couldn't help but shiver in delight as the hot seed drops brought her ever so closer to her orgasm. 

"Houndoom...!" Kaiah whined, moaning loudly as she felt the dog Pokémon's jaws lock around the back of her neck. She faintly recalled hearing something about a houndoom bite hurting forever, but she couldn't care less at that moment. She could feel him thrusting harder, forcing his extremely thick knot into her. She found her voice again, and screamed. 

Her insides clamped impossibly tight around Malums cock, the dark type Pokémon biting down harder and growling lowly as his orgasm shot ropes of his seed into the girls womb. Strangely, Kaiah found she didn't mind the strange Pokémon completely dominating her like she thought she would. In fact, she thoroughly enjoyed her situation. And with a quick glance to the side, she could see Calidi was kind of liking it too. 

The teen didn't have much time to realize herself, as the houndoom knot pulled out of her with a 'POP' and she was too tired to struggle away from him. Even as he moved in front of her and placed his paws on her back. Then, without further ado, he promptly thrusted his cock inside and down Kaiahs throat. She gagged slightly, but the onslaught of thrusts prevented her from even breathing properly. She could feel his thick length, sliding up and down her throat, blocking her esophagus, choking her with his pre cum.

She shivered when she felt another warm body on her back. She braced herself, thinking she would be getting fucked again. Instead, however, she felt a blunt tip pressing hard against her puckered backdoor. Her eyes widened and she tried to jerk away, but houndoom was not having it. His rough paws kept her firmly in place, and she was forced to sit still and take it as she felt a cock slowly being forced into her ass. She whimpered, whined, struggled and even considered biting. But all those thoughts immediately left once he started to thrust. She shrieked in pain around houndoom cock, and moaned in pleasure at the same time. The vibrations caused the dark type in her face to explode into her mouth. She felt the intruder in her ass force his knot in also, and if that didn't hurt like a bitch then her name wasn't... wait, what was her name again? Bah, not important!

As there seemed to be an explosion in her asshole, she felt another set of teeth didn't into her left shoulder. She didn't scream, she couldn't. She was utterly drained, and after two orgasms. Both dicks pulled out of their respective holes. She was way too tired to even lift her head. So instead, she lied there in a large puddle of mixed cum.


End file.
